Dolly-O-Ween/Transcript
(the episode begins at the exterior of Flippy's house) Sneaky: (off-screen) Oh yeah, it's Halloween day. (scene cuts to interior — living room. Sneaky wears a knight costume) Sneaky: And tonight, we're gonna get some candies! Mouse Ka-Boom: *wears a dragon costume* Woo-hoo! Candies! Flippy: (off-screen) Guys, this is serious. (Flippy walks to them with a bowl of candies from off-screen) Sneaky: Serious? But this is Halloween day. Flippy: Not that, I mean we're going to be adults and our ages are almost 20 years old. Mouse Ka-Boom: Whaaat? But Flip, this is Halloween day and we have been waiting for this for a loooooong time. Sneaky: Yeah, Flip. We need a little bit fun before becoming adults. Also, we're still aged 19. Flippy: *rolls eyes and sighs* Alright. But this is the last fun for— Ginger: *suddenly appears in front of Flippy while wearing a vampire costume and fake fangs* Surprise! Flippy: *shrieks, falls to the ground* Ginger: Hahahahaha! *breathe* Happy Hall-o-ween day, Flippy. Flippy: Yeah, happy Halloween day, Gin. Ginger: So... *lifts Flippy* ...you wanna join us spooking children with scaaaaaary costumes? Flippy: No. Ginger: *shocked* W-what?! Why? Flippy: Because I'm now going to be an adult and I don't want to go trick-or-treating like kids. Ginger: Pfft! *imitates his sounds* Because I'm now going to be an adult and blah blah blah... Flippy: *growls* Cross: (off-screen) Guys, do you think this costume is scary? (Cross walks to the group while wearing a Gothic princess costume and wielding a scythe. The thunders and lighting strucking down) Sneaky: *shrieks, then stops shrieking a few minutes later* Oh, hey, Cross. *continues shrieking* Please don't kill me with your deathly scythe. Cross: No, I'm not gonna kill you with this scythe. Besides, this is just a fake scythe. Mouse Ka-Boom: Deathly, but awesome. Cross: Thanks. Ginger: *holds Cross's legs and gives her puppy eyes* Cross: *groans* Fine, you can follow me to... trick-or-treat together. Ginger: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!! FINALLY!!! I'M NOW GOING TO TRICK-OR-TREAT WITH MY SWEETIE HEART!!! *tears up and cries in happiness* Sneaky: Umm... are you crying? Ginger: No. Sneaky: Then why are your eyes still leaking tears? Ginger: Because I'm chopping this garlic! *cries out* (camera zooms out to show Ginger chopping garlic with a knife on the table) Cross: Okay, stop crying, you little chubby bear. I don't want to see your sad face. Ginger: Thanks... *sniffs* Cross: Yeah... so where's Lyc? Sneaky: Lucy? Flippy: *yells at Lucy from the bottom of the stairs* Lucy, your friends are waiting for you! What are you doing in your bedroom? Lucy: (off-screen) I'm still searching costumes but there isn't anything that fits on my big tail! (scene cuts to show the inside of Lucy's bedroom, where she's searching through her costumes) Flippy: (off-screen) Well, get quick already! Lucy: Okay... *wearing a witch costume* ...darn! *puts off her witch costume and throws it* Ugh! I wonder where's that costume that fits my big bushy tail? Snowball: *chirps* Lucy: A princess costume? Blah! Snowball, I'm a tomboyish princess, not a girly princess. Is there a costume that fits my big tail...? (a red squirrel goes to her with a black cat costume) Lucy: *takes it but is confused* Really, Amaranth? (scene cuts to show the living room, where Flippy is sitting on a couch along with the others) Sneaky: Okay, it'll get boring if we're waiting here. Mouse Ka-Boom: *his mouth is full of candies* Can nous allons now? Ginger: No. We must wait for Lucy, as well as the others. (someone's knocking on the door. Ginger goes to the door and opens it. Oak appears with a skeleton costume and wears a mask) Oak: Trick or— Ginger: Nope. *closes the door* Oak: Wait! It's me! Your little brother, Oak Nut! Please, open the door, bro! Ginger: *opens the door again* Actually... you're not allowed to come here just because you're little~ Oak: Aw! C'mon! Ginger: *laughs* No seriously. I'm just jokin' with ya. C'mon, bro. *walks to the inside along with Oak* (when Oak goes inside, he looks confused at the group) Oak: Umm... what are you doin'? Mouse Ka-Boom: En attente de Lucy, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu penses? Oak: Ummm... going to spook children with scary costumes and throw toilet tissues at houses... Sneaky: Actually, some children didn't throw toilet tissues at houses. Oak: Oh, anyway, where's Lucia? Flippy: *points to the upstairs* Oak: Okaaay... how about we invite Fortis to trick-or-treat together? (everyone, except for Cross, is shocked about inviting Fortis) Flippy: Oh no no no no no! We aren't gonna invite her for this Halloween. She's crazy and hot-tempered. Fortis: (off-screen) Whadda you sayin' about me, you little scum bear?! (camera pans to the left to show Fortis with an engineer costume, her face is red like fire) Fortis: *yells at the group in her anger* Y'ALL DON'T WANNA INVITE ME FOR THIS HALLOWEEN, YOU STINKY ASSHOLE SCUMBAG?!?!?! HOW COULD Y'ALL SO CRUDE AT ME?!?!?! JUST BECAUSE I'M CRAZY AND HOT-TEMPERED?!?!?!?! Flippy: No, no, no. You're a good and nice girl. Fortis: WELL THANK YOU!!! (Fortis stops yelling at the group. The group collapses on the ground with the couch falling upside-down) Sneaky: *whimpers* Mouse Ka-Boom: *becomes pale and faints* Lucy: Hiii, Fortis! Do you wanna join us for a trick-or-treat together? Fortis: *sighs* Okay, I'll join you all. But I don't wanna see that little scum bear not inviting me!!! Oak: Yeah!!! *hugs her* Sneaky: Okay, everyone is ready for the trick-or-treat. Everyone: Yeah! Lucy: Hey guys, did you see Shiny Twinkle anywhere? Mouse Ka-Boom: No... Ginger: Nu-uh. Cross: I haven't seen that loud tomboy. Lucy: Weird. I'm going to Milkystar Realm. *opens a dimension portal with her dimensional knife and goes inside it* Category:Fan Episodes